


The Day I Met You

by fhartz91, Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Niff, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot about the day Nick met Jeff. Dalton AU, romance, underage sex (via daydream).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Met You

Nick couldn’t concentrate – not on math, or social studies, or science, or any of the other classes he had with the gorgeous new boy who currently stood in front of the blackboard, stick of chalk in hand, trying to conjugate Latin verbs. Nick had taken a cursory glance the first time the blonde haired Adonis had walked into the room. It was customary when a new guy showed up after all to give him a once over and determine in that split second where he would fit in the Dalton hierarchy, but that one glance hand ended life as Nick had known it for a million and one reasons; the most startling of all, the most spectacularly puzzling being that he wanted this boy. It was love at first sight.

Also, Nick had never realized that he was gay.

He had his suspicions, nothing major or life changing, just an inkling that settled in his brain and refused to leave. Seeds had been planted so many times but Nick never let them bloom. He knew that his parents would never approve.

This boy could theoretically change all of that for him, and it unsettled Nick to realize just how quickly he would let him if given the chance.

“Mr. Duval,” a stern voice barked, breaking Nick from his contemplating. “Would you please join Mr. Sterling up here at the board and help him with the future indicative of the verb _edo_.”

Nick looked around quickly, wondering for a second if the teacher might be talking to a different Nick Duval. Nick’s hazel eyes locked on the wide, chocolate brown eyes of the boy standing helplessly at the board, and Nick had no choice but to get up and help him.

“Sure, Mr. Price,” Nick said, standing from his seat, straightening his blazer as he approached the board, trying hard to ignore the sudden silence in the classroom, or the way the blonde boy at the blackboard watched his every move.

Nick tried to focus only on the words on the blackboard, but he couldn’t. It unnerved him how his body reacted to the feeling of that sinful gaze following him. Nick met his eyes again and saw a beautiful smile aimed at him. Nick smiled weakly in return, a feeling like a hundred small feathers flittering around his stomach and his brain, making the task of conjugating verbs in Latin or English impossible.

Nick picked up a spare piece of chalk and sighed. He scrawled the words quickly on the board, eager to sit down but strangely eager to stay. He wanted to be close to this boy. He wanted to stay near him, and follow him wherever he went.

“Very good, Mr. Duval,” the professor praised flatly. “You may both be seated. Class, turn to page…”

“Thanks for saving my butt,” the blonde boy said quietly, turning to Nick with a smile that touched his eyes.

Nick swallowed at the boy mentioning his butt, and wondered for a moment if he had caught Nick staring.

“Uh, no problem,” Nick returned, putting down his stick of chalk and preparing to return to his seat.

“My name’s Jeff.”

A hand was extended in Nick’s direction, and without thinking he took it.

Sparks crackled up Nick’s arm at the touch of the other boy’s hand. An life Nick had never experienced passed before his eyes.

He saw the two of them grabbing coffee in the commons after school, talking and laughing at one thing or another.

Then the two of them sitting together during Warbler rehearsal. Nick didn’t even know whether or not the boy wanted to audition, but Nick knew, he just _knew_ this boy could sing.

The two of them doing homework in Nick’s room late at night when his roommate Trent met his parents for dinner, or over the weekend when Trent went home.

Jeff would break the tip to his pencil and Nick would lend him his. Their hands would meet somewhere in the middle, and then Nick’s heart would stop.

That’s when the magical moment would begin.

He visualized the moment Jeff’s lips would meet his. His skin tingled with the feeling as if it had already happened. Jeff would be gentle, slowly pushing Nick down on his bed and climbing over him. Tentative, inexperienced hands would fumble their way over his pale skin. Jeff would lift Nick’s shirt to trace lazy patterns over his skin. Jeff’s questioning, lust blown eyes would lock with Nick’s, and when Nick nods, Jeff would capture his lips again, slowly undoing the zipper to his pants, fitting a warm hand carefully inside.

The idea of Jeff’s strong, sure fingers palming Nick’s cock made Nick’s uniform pants suddenly seem instantly tighter. Thank God for the blazer that covered what was rapidly becoming an embarrassingly hard erection.

Suddenly, Nick started salivating, longing for the feeling of his body trapped beneath Jeff’s muscular form while Jeff took control, slipping into Nick’s boxer briefs and wrapping his hand securely around Nick, pumping and stroking, twisting slightly, kissing over Nick’s lips until…

Nick didn’t notice his grip tightening around Jeff’s hand, or the Jeff’s reaction to the glossy, glazed look in his eyes. Jeff smirked slightly, pulling close the seemingly shocked boy.

“Um…Nick?” Jeff whispered, eyes darting to the confounded classroom and the teacher who just sat and stared. “Nick…I think you’re breaking my fingers.”

Nick startled back to life. He dropped Jeff’s hand quickly, shoving his own hands behind him and stepping away from the handsome boy with the amused smile.

“Well, that was a little…weird,” Jeff said, flexing his throttled hand before returning it back to his side.

“Yeah…I’m sorry, I…”

“Hey,” Jeff said, his cheeks coloring a little as he spoke, “would you like to meet me after classes for coffee?”

Nick’s eyes snapped up, opening impossibly.

“Yes,” Nick said with a slight nod and a bashful smile. “Yes, I would love to go out for coffee.”


End file.
